One Shot : Maîtres-Chanteurs
by KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: Levy est désespérée, elle ne sait plus comment se sortir de cette situation. Elle sait que tout est l'oeuvre d'une personne de la guilde, et par conséquent d'une personne qu'elle connaît, d'un ami... Et encore, si elle savait qui se cachait derrière tout ça... [One Shot] - Epilogue à venir


Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'aillait vraiment pas. Levy déprimait, suite à cette nouvelle à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue... Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle _lui _en parle.

Soudain, elle secoua la tête. Un nom lui était venu à l'esprit. Un nom dont elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il viendrait de lui-même s'imposer dans sa tête. Un nom dont elle pensait qu'il ne serait venu à ses lèvres qu'en situation de détresse _physique_. Ni celui de ses partenaires, ni celui de sa meilleure amie. Non, celui à qui personne ne penserait en dehors d'un chat et d'une petite mage aux cheveux bleus actuellement assise seule à une table de la guilde, le visage entre les mains.

Elle jeta un regard vers la table dans l'ombre où elle savait qu'_il_ se trouvait, mais elle n'imaginait pas se lever sous le regard de tous, aller se planter devant sa table, s'asseoir à ses côtés, et se confier à lui. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait. Et s'il se moquait, même pour tenter de lui remonter le moral, elle ne le supporterait pas. Déjà qu'elle était à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle ne pouvait pas en parler aux personnes évidentes pour une simple et bonne raison : ils étaient trop proches d'elle, et elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Lui, elle aurait pu lui en parler, elle était certaine qu'il ne se serait pas inquiété et qu'il l'aurait écoutée avant de poser sa main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Alors, elle aurait relevé les yeux vers lui, et elle aurait souri. Curieusement, tout allait mieux lorsqu'elle était avec lui, tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle croisait son regard rubis.

Mais non, pas devant tout le monde, pas lorsqu'elle allait mal.

Deux petites ailes blanches attirèrent son attention, et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il était la solution, le juste compromis à tous ses soucis et ses dilemmes.

- **Lily...** souffla la petite mage d'une voix faible. **Je voudrais te parler.**

Gajeel releva la tête vers la jeune fille. Avec son ouïe fine, il l'avait parfaitement entendue, et passa le message à son ami, une lueur intriguée dans les yeux. Il dévisagea la mage aux mots, tentant de lui soutirer des informations, mais elle détourna brusquement le regard, ce qui irrita le dragon slayer qui resta pourtant sagement assis.

Panther Lily eut un sourire moqueur en quittant le jeune homme. A la distance où était Levy, et au vu de l'abondance de monde dans la guilde ce jour-là, il devait toujours garder un œil sur la frêle jeune fille pour avoir entendu le souffle quasiment inaudible qu'elle avait articulé. Cette marque d'attention ne trompa pas la petite panthère qui retint une remarque.

Le chat perdit toute trace de son sourire en voyant celui que Levy lui adressait. Un sourire triste, démoralisé. Alarmé, le félin lui ordonna de le suivre à l'extérieur, et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une rue pavée déserte. Il stoppa net et Levy s'appuya contre le mur de pierres d'une petite boutique. Plutôt que de se perdre dans des paroles inutiles, Lily se changea dans sa forme de combat et resta quelques secondes planté devant Levy avant de la prendre dans ses bras musclés. Il avait jugé bon de prendre sa forme originelle qui le rendait plus imposant, mais aussi et surtout, plus protecteur que son style « peluche ». Il avait senti que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle n'avait pas osé réclamé à Gajeel –qui lui ne l'aurait pas compris, souvent imperméable aux sentiments comme les écailles d'un reptile à l'eau-.

La jeune fille se laissa aller contre l'Exceed et s'effondra soudain, se laissant glisser contre le mur quand Lily la posa délicatement. Il reprit sa forme semblable à celle de tous les Exceeds et s'assit sur ses genoux, face à elle, les mains posées sur l'une des siennes et le regard plongé dans celui larmoyant de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

- **Levy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas**, l'interrogea-t-il de sa voix sérieuse teintée d'une note d'inquiétude quand elle commença à se calmer.

L'intéressée déglutit mais devant le regard insistant de Lily, elle ne put que se résigner à tout lui avouer, avec l'impression que tout irait mieux une fois qu'elle en aurait fait part à un ami,** quel qu'il soit.**

- C'est... commença-t-elle avant de sortir une enveloppe de sa poche. Tu as entendu parler des nouveaux artefacts ? Ils permettent de mettre une scène de la vie quotidienne sur papier, un peu comme les toiles de Readers, mais en instantané et en petit. Eh bien... Il semblerait que quelqu'un en ait un et...

Elle fut stoppée par quelques hoquets : de nouveaux sanglots montaient dans sa gorge.

- **Tu vois, la piscine, à la guilde ? A-Avec les vestiaires ?** parvint-elle à balbutier entre deux éclats de larmes.

Lily ne lui en demanda pas plus, comprenant plus ou moins ce qu'il se passait : quelqu'un avait dû réussir à prendre des photos d'elle.

- **E-Et, il n'y a pas que ça... Un projet secret, avec Mira et Lucy, aussi...** articula-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. **On me fait chanter, et je ne sais pas qui c'est. Une seule certitude : il fait partie de la guilde, nous sommes les seules personnes autorisées à utiliser ce genre d'enveloppes... Au début, il ne s'agissait que de simples tâches, comme faire de petites missions ou de petites corvées, mais là, non, je ne peux pas faire ce qu'on me demande...**

Levy déglutit à la fin de sa phrase. _« Je suis faible et pathétique à pleurer comme ça plutôt qu'à essayer de trouver le coupable »_, songea la mage aux mots en se reprenant en mains : elle ne serait pas digne de Fairy Tail si elle continuait ainsi de se lamenter au lieu d'agir.

Elle prit fermement le chat dans ses bras et se releva. D'un coin de sa manche, elle essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues, et reprit le chemin de la guilde, bien décidée à profiter de l'aide de son ami l'Exceed. Il n'était peut-être pas arrivé à la guilde depuis très longtemps mais il avait su se rendre indispensable à certains mages tels que Levy.

Ils firent une entrée discrète dans la guilde et se dirigèrent droit vers la bibliothèque où il n'y avait guère que Mirajane et Lucy pour venir faire un tour. Or, Mira était occupée au bar, et Lucy en mission avec Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy à Onibas depuis deux jours.

- **Ici on ne risque pas d'être dérangés**, souffla Levy en s'asseyant à une table.

Elle sortit une enveloppe déchirée et montra, le rouge aux joues, les photos et la lettre à Lily.

- **Ah oui, effectivement, les photos sont... Je n'ose imaginer si quelqu'un les trouvait par hasard**, avoua le félin devant les images.

On pouvait y voir la mage aux cheveux bleus dans son maillot de bain rayé rouge et blanc, puis enveloppée d'une serviette. Heureusement pour elle, le Corbeau ne semblait pas l'avoir prise lorsqu'elle se changeait. Au moins faisait-il preuve d'un peu de respect, un autre indice montrant son appartenance à la grande famille qu'était Fairy Tail.

Le chat reporta son attention sur la lettre qui l'accompagnait. Comme dans les films, chaque lettre avait été découpée dans un magazine –le Weekly Sorcerer, vu la police utilisée- et collée. Lily avait failli ajouter l'adverbe « soigneusement » à sa pensée, mais s'était retenue en voyant le véritable travail de bourrin.

« D'autres photos seront dévoilées si tu suis pas exactement ces instructions : déclare publiquement devant toute la guilde que ni Jet ni Droy n'auront jamais aucune chance avec toi. »

Jamais, ô grand jamais, la jeune fille n'aurait accepté de faire autant de mal à ses coéquipiers.

- **C'est l'œuvre d'un homme**, décréta le félin d'un ton sans appel. **Il a utilisé le Sorcerer pour ruser –oui, j'ai déjà aperçu des articles que les filles de la guilde étaient en train de lire- mais ce collage approximatif ne trompe pas. De plus, on peut noter l'absence de négation dans la phrase « si tu suis pas exactement ces instructions ».**

Levy s'apprêtait à parler quand un cri retentit dans la pièce principale. Elle se hâta de récupérer ses affaires avant d'aller voir de quoi il en retournait.

- **Qui a fait ça ?** hurla Cana en brandissant un numéro découpé du Sorcerer.** Je l'ai perdu depuis deux jours, et je le retrouve dans cet état ! Allez, je vous écoute !**

La jeune fille n'avait pas encore bu de la journée et était donc encore plus énervée qu'elle l'aurait été dans son état « normal » -la sobriété n'était que passagère, chez elle-.

- **Alors, Cana, toi aussi tu te mets à ce genre de lectures ?** se moqua volontiers Macao.

Ce dernier eut le plaisir de se prendre un tonneau plein pile entre les deux yeux, et comme toujours une bagarre éclata dans le bâtiment. Fairy Tail sans bagarres n'était pas Fairy Tail !

Les deux complices en profitèrent pour observer tous les membres. Comme l'avait noté Lily, seul un homme avait pu écrire cette lettre : une femme jalouse n'aurait pas pris cette peine, et n'aurait pas fait durer le petit jeu juste pour en arriver à ce résultat. Et comme l'avait par la suite relevé la jeune fille, seul un pervers avait pu agir ainsi.

Lily retint un commentaire malicieux et tous deux commencèrent mentalement une liste des potentiels suspects. A la fin de la journée, ils dressèrent la liste sur papier et la contemplèrent un moment sans un mot.

Loki  
Wakaba  
Macao  
-Grey- : parti en mission  
Arzack  
-Natsu- : parti en mission  
Bixrow  
Gajeel  
Elfman  
Readers  
Max  
Fried

-** Lily... Tu es vraiment absolument sûr de tout ce que tu avances ?** voulut s'assurer Levy. **Et je crois qu'on peut rayer Loki, quand Lu-chan part en mission j'ai entendu dire qu'il préférait retourner dans le Monde des Esprits pour garder un œil sur elle**, continua-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle en fit de même pour Arzack qui, comme tout le monde le savait, n'avait d'yeux que pour Bisca.  
Intérieurement, elle avait buté sur le nom de Gajeel mais n'en montra rien. Sa seule justification était qu'il devait être un peu comme Natsu de ce côté-là, mais ça ne sonnait guère convaincant aux oreilles de la petite mage. Après quelques recherches, ils purent également éliminer Max et les deux membres de l'unité Raijin qui venaient à peine de rentrer de mission. Restaient donc Wakaba, Macao, Gajeel, Elfman et Readers.

Peu à peu, la lumière se faisait, et Elfman fut lui aussi disculpé grâce à quelques informations personnelles le concernant trouvées dans les archives que Levy avait passé des heures à consulter, munie de ses lunettes de vent.

Ce n'est que lorsque les deux enquêteurs surprirent une conversation de Macao et Wakaba qu'ils comprirent qu'il y avait en fait _deux_ maîtres-chanteurs.

- **T'as vu un peu les nouvelles photos que j'ai prises de la petite ? **se vantait Wakaba.

- **Oui, mais j'aimais bien celle où on voyait Evergreen et... Oh, bonjour les jeunes !** se reprit Macao en faisant aussitôt disparaître les papiers compromettants sous la table.

- **Je peux savoir ce que vous venez de cacher sous la table ?** s'énerva Levy, à la surprise des deux plus vieux.

La voir ainsi perdre son sang-froid, pour une simple histoire de photos cachées les étonna. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle leur avait rappelé l'effrayante Erza, c'est pourquoi ils ne discutèrent pas et ne cherchèrent pas d'excuses. Honteux, la tête basse, Macao reposa les feuilles devant lui sur la table, face retournée. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire : pourquoi les deux mages l'auraient-ils fait chanter ? Et pourquoi seulement elle, alors qu'ils avaient de nombreuses autres photos de bien des filles de la guilde ? Sans compter que la personne qui la faisait chanter avait impliqué les deux autres membres de son équipe, or, le père de Roméo et son pervers d'ami n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à cela.

Suivant le même raisonnement, ce fut Lily qui prit la parole :

- **Qui d'autre a eu accès à ces photos ?** les interrogea l'ex chef de l'Armée Royale d'Edolas.

- **Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que...**

- **Qui a accès à celles me concernant ? **précisa la mage dont la rare colère faisait froid dans le dos.

- **Nous avons... Trois clients...** lâcha finalement Wakaba avec un regard en direction de son ami qui frémit.

Etait-ce une bonne réponse ? Fort heureusement, certaines personnes concernées étaient absentes...

- **Qui. Sont. Ils ?** martela le chat en prenant sa forme de combat et en rapprochant d'eux ses dents de carnassier.

- **J-Jet, D-Droy et... **bafouilla le fumeur de pipe sous la pression.

Bien entendu, ces deux-là étaient plus que prévisibles, mais de toute façon ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir ainsi menée en bateau. La troisième personne serait donc le coupable. Levy eut un hoquet en entendant le nom que Macao prononça à la va-vite. Elle perdit toute trace d'hostilité et devint aussi rouge que les iris de son Corbeau avant de virer à un blanc très pâle qui inquiéta les trois personnes à ses côtés. Cette fois, le nom d'oiseau se prêtait plus que de coutume à celui qu'il qualifiait, étant donnée la couleur la couleur des cheveux du coupable, qui n'était autre que Gajeel Redfox en personne !

Levy écarquilla ostensiblement les yeux et rentra directement chez elle, à Fairy Hills. Durant tout le trajet, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, perdue dans les méandres des sombres pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. C'était lui, qui la faisait ainsi chanter ? Qui l'avait fait douter et se méfier de ses amis ?

Alors il n'avait vraiment pas changé... Durant tout ce temps, elle avait été aveuglée par... Non, elle refusait même de penser à ce mot. Ce mot ignoble, qui ne laissait derrière lui que souffrance et désolation. Levy secoua la tête avant de la relever vers le ciel. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas à cause de lui, pas après tout ça.

-** Levy ! Levy, attends !**

_« Non. Désolée, Lily, je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant. »_

Elle se mit à courir. Un coup de tonnerre gronda et elle entendit que le chat n'était plus à sa poursuite. Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

Une lueur désespérée dans les yeux, elle se retourna et posa les yeux sur l'Exceed accroupit. Il n'y était pour rien... Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là, terrorisé comme il l'était par les orages. Ça n'était pas parce qu'elle souffrait que le monde entier devait souffrir avec elle.

Levy, le cœur gros mais pas moins grand, fit demi-tour, attrapa le chat de la personne qui l'avait trahie au plus profond de son être, et continua sa course contre la pluie.

Quand elle arriva, elle poussa un profond soupir, posa Lily à l'entrée de sa chambre, disparut deux minutes et revint avec deux grandes serviettes. Elle enveloppa le félin dans l'une d'elles, s'entoura de l'autre, et entreprit de frotter l'Exceed apeuré tout en le serrant contre elle. Malgré tout, ce geste répétitif ne lui occupait que les mains. Son esprit, lui, était ailleurs, retournant encore et encore les mêmes pensées dans tous les sens.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Avant de dériver sur des pensées plus tristes, plus obscures, empreintes de déception et de douleur. Elle ressassait les évènements, cherchant ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire ça, mais ne trouva rien qui soit capable de justifier l'acte du Dragon Slayer. Elle savait qu'il n'était toujours pas en bons termes avec Jet et Droy, mais de là à vouloir leur faire autant de mal, à son équipe et à elle-même. Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il s'était un peu attaché à elle ! Quelle idiote !

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et fit lui les quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille qui sursauta violemment. Elle essuya les traces qui marquaient ses joues, laissa Lily qui commençait à se détendre malgré l'orage et alla ouvrir la porte. Le chat marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Grave erreur : derrière la porte se dressait Gajeel. Le regard de Levy se fit aussi dur que de l'acier.

Ironie du sort : son invité adorait ce métal. Il haussa les sourcils, les bras croisés sur le torse comme s'il eut été là depuis des heures et entra de lui-même.

- **Faut pas te gêner**, le morigéna Levy tout en fusillant le plancher du regard.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et ne trouva rien de mieux qu'une réaction un peu puérile. Sans vraiment lui faire peur, il l'impressionnait toujours un peu dans certains moments, et ce qu'il lui avait fait était loin de l'aider à être à l'aise en sa compagnie.

- **Pourquoi ?** chuchota la petite mage d'une voix faible.

Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne les contrôle, elle avait besoin d'exprimer ses émotions, de lui faire part de tout ce qu'elle endurait.

-** Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? **continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le chasseur de dragons se retourna, étonné, portant un Lily maintenant endormi dans ses bras musclés. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à sa crevette ?

- **Que tu me fasses un peu chanter, comme ça, pour t'amuser, encore, ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Mais que tu continues ton petit jeu en me voyant m'inquiéter, que tu me commandes, pendant plusieurs semaines, ça me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, Gajeel ! Pire encore, tu as voulu me forcer à faire du mal à mes plus précieux amis, ceux que je connais depuis mon enfance ! Ça, Gajeel, sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! A côté de ce que tu m'as fait, me crucifier à un arbre m'a fait l'effet d'une piqûre d'insecte !**

Elle termina son discours dans un hurlement, sa voix montant haut dans les octaves ; des larmes de rages et une lueur meurtrière scintillaient dans ses yeux. Non, la jeune fille n'était pas meurtrière :_meurtrie_.

Gajeel resta stoïque face à ce monologue. Il ne montra rien de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête à cet instant, comme dans chaque minute de sa vie. Rares étaient les moments où il se laissait aller à montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle le prenait déjà pour un monstre, autant continuer ainsi.

S'il ne s'était pas surveillé, il serait resté là, immobile, coi, à la dévisager sans avoir l'air de comprendre, ou plutôt, rempli d'effroi en comprenant où elle venait en venir. Malgré tout, Gajeel était Gajeel. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre ses faiblesses. Car oui, _Levy _était l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.

Il plongea sans ménagement son regard couleur sang dans celui de la petite mage et lâcha une réponse cinglante sur un ton désinvolte tout en prenant la porte :

-** Dommage, je commençais à bien m'amuser.**

- **Tu n'as pas changé**, entendit-il en guise de réponse.

Elle avait parlé sur un ton si plein de souffrance qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Encore une fois, il n'en montra rien. Oh que si, il avait changé. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

- **Tu es vraiment un idiot, Gajeel**, le sermonna Panther Lily, sévère.

- **Ah parce que tu ne dormais pas, toi ?** éluda l'autre en reposant son chat à terre.

* * *

- **Tu es vraiment un idiot, Gajeel...**

Le sentiment de trahison qui émanait de ces paroles était tel que Levy pensait n'avoir jamais connu telle souffrance. Son cœur lui faisait mal, elle aurait voulu pouvoir l'arracher de sa poitrine et le jeter au visage de celui qui provoquait tant de choses en elle.

Elle qui était habituellement joyeuse et pleine de vie, elle était cette fois assise le long de son lit, le front posé sur les genoux qu'elle avait ramenés contre elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à se morfondre, ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait enseigné toutes ces années durant à la guilde. Elle devait être forte et surmonter les obstacles. Levy déglutit bruyamment et tendit la main vers un livre, le premier qu'elle trouva.

Elle en lut le titre et manqua de le lâcher. Seul son amour inconditionné de la lecture l'empêcha de le faire tomber.

La Belle et la Bête.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent de plus belle.


End file.
